A New Type of Father
by LadyJoLee
Summary: When Ciel and his gang are the "Playboys" of Williamstown Academy, but when he falls for a single mother can he change for her? Or is it all just a charade? AU Modern times!
1. Characters

Hey guys! Welcome to my new fic! I will be updating this page as time progresses.

When Ciel and his gang are the "Playboys" of Williamstown Academy, but when he falls for a single mother can he change for her? Or is it all just a charade?

-Lets Meet the characters!-

**Name: **Ciel Phantomhive

**Age: ** 16(Sophomore)

**Appearance: **Blue/black hair, blue eyes with an eye patch over it(reason for patch unknown), petit, 5 feet 3 inches.

**Brief over-view: **When his family died he, and his brother, Lin, moved in with old family friends the Michaelis. Despite the fact that he is the youngest, he is still often in charge.

**Personality: **Can be cocky and childish if he doesn't get his way. He also tends to be needy.

**Name: **Sebastian Michaelis

**Age: ** 17(junior)

**Appearance: **black hair, extremely pale skin, brown eyes that turn red in certain lighting, tall and lanky, 6 feet 3 inches.

**Brief over-view: **His parents are often gone leaving the house to the boys. He is constantly worried about Ciel who took his parents death the hardest, this making both him and Lin extremely protective of him. He is also very protective of his girlfriend, Rachel.

**Personality: **A bit of a smart ass, but always in control. He isn't too proud to ask for Lin's help.

**Name: **Rachel Farr

**Age: ** 17(Junior)

**Appearance: **dark brown hair that goes down to her lower back, big brown eyes, skinny with curves, 5 feet 7 inches.

**Brief over-view: **Her mother has been re-married 7 different times and is never around. She spends a lot of time with the boys making her one of the worst flirts of them all. She is very dependent on them, and sees them as her family.

**Personality: **Sassy and Sarcastic. Flirty, but it never goes past flirting due to Sebastian's possessive mind set towards her.

**Name: **Lin Phantomhive

**Age: ** 17(Junior)

**Appearance: **Black hair that hangs in his face, ice blue eyes, tall and muscular, 6 feet 4 inches.

**Brief over-view: **Has a natural protective instinct over his "family". Due to the fact that he has many super-natural abilities his parents death didn't phase him as much as it did his younger brother.

**Personality: **Quite and mysterious.

**Name: **Alysta Jinx

**Age: ** 16

**Appearance: **White hair, ice white skin, and silver eyes, under-weight and short (5 feet).

**Brief over-view: **Can't talk or hear due to an accident that cost her, her family. She started modeling for a magazine called "Black Bunny" when she was 15. It was filled with gothic sex toys and gear. She also was in some horror films but stopped both of those careers this year. She has an IQ of 185 and has already graduated with a PhD in psychology. She is Williamstown Academy's peer counselor.

**Personality: **Motherly and caring, she may not be able to hear but she always listens.

**Name: **Carter Jinx

**Age: ** 10(6th grade)

**Appearance: **thin, but not under weight, light blue eyes pale skinned, light blonde hair and glasses. You can't tell how tall he is because he always sits in his wheel chair.

**Brief over-view: **He considers himself Lolita's biological older brother, though they aren't related by blood. He is very smart and has published a horror novel called "Bloods Breath". It is the first in a series about two dead sisters. He loves to play basket-ball. He was adopted by Alysta two years ago along with Lolita.

**Personality: **Very happy and energetic most of the time. He is also quite the ladies man, despite his age.

**Name: **Joel Miller

**Age: ** 10 (5th grade)

**Appearance: ** Dark brown hair, green eyes and freckles. Always wears a smile.

**Brief over-view: **Won the fight over brain cancer, but he now suffers from short term memory loss. He is Layla's older brother, their mother and father are always gone and he usually can't remember her name or what she looks like. Since he is Carter's best friend they went to stay with Alysta while his parents are away( usually 11 months out of the year he is with her). Before he was in Alysta's care he lived at a center for video game testing. The CEO of the company allowed him to make his own game, it is now one of the most popular games played in North America.

**Personality: **Is easily confused and but smiles even when he is being made fun of.

**Name: **Lacey Jinx

**Age: ** 8

**Appearance: **Long baby pink hair down to her hips, twinkling blue eyes and ice white skin.

**Brief over-view: **Despite her delicate complexion she is very tough. Her mother was an alcoholic so she hates when people drink too much, even if its just once a year it scares her to death. She is an amazing athlete, every team she is on goes straight to the top of their league. She has only been fostered by Alysta for a few months but is already considered part of the family. They plan to adopt her.

**Personality: **The most independent of Alysta's kids and its hard to earn her trust.

**Name: **Layla Miller

**Age: ** 5

**Appearance: **Long black hair, white skin, and electric green eyes. When she was younger she sucked her thumb so two of her teeth pop out to make it look like she has fangs. She looks similar to Lolita. They both often wear Victorian style clothing.

**Brief over-view: **She suffers from seizures at random times. Because she spent so much time alone she began hearing voices, later she realized she could read people's minds. She attends a special school, along with regular kindergarten to help her control this. She is extremely close Lolita and thinks of herself as her twin. The two bonded over the fact that they both have fangs and special talents. She has a pet German Shepherd named Anubis. She also loves to bake and cook. She has one cookie recipe out in a cook book. She and Lolita are on Carter's book cover.

**Personality: **Submissive to Lolita.

**Name: **Lolita Jinx

**Age: ** 5

**Appearance: **blood red hair, pale skin, green eyes with a glossy film over them. She has fangs similar to Layla's. She always wears her hair in pig-tails.

**Brief over-view: **She is blind due to unknown causes. This makes all of her siblings very protective of her, though they have their own issues. She has a wolf/husky mix named Cyprus, though he appears to be more wolf than husky. She attends special classes with Layla to help her control her gift of spirit channeling. Many think both of the girls are insane. She lives to sing and dance extraordinarily good at both, considering she is blind and five. She and Layla are on the cover of Carter's book.

**Personality: **Despite her gothic looks, she is extremely bubbly and playful.

-That's all of them. -

I hope to update this ASAP as well as The Maid of Honor.


	2. Chapter 1

"I'm going to Victoria's Secret to pick some stuff up." Rachel said as we walked into the Williamstown mall.

"When you say "stuff" do you mean lingerie or women?" I asked smugly.

"Whatever looks good." Rachel said pushing her black sunglasses into her wavy brown hair eyeing a tall red-head passing by.

"We'll be in the food court at the SlushShack. Meet us there in half an hour." Sebastian said in a demanding voice.

"Of course," Rachel pressed her body up to his standing on her toes she leaned up and licked his ear, "can I bring you a gift?" She practically begged him. God they were pathetic. What the point in shagging the same bitch more than three times in a row I will never understand.

"Surprise me." He growled in her ear. She let off a soft moan as his hand pressed against the front of her skirt. She smirked up at him and backed playfully off him. "See you later." She winked and walked away, hips swaying, leaving Sebastian extremely angered. Honestly, she really lost her effect after a while.

"Your pathetic, Sebastian. Don't you agree, Lin." I turned around frowning. Where the hell was Lin? My question was answered when he came walking out of a janitors closet near the entrance. We weren't here for 10 minutes and he'd already had a quick fuck. He looked bored to death.

"SlushShack?" He asked. I nodded and walked towards the food court, eyes scanning the mall for anything worth fucking. Not much to work with. I sat down on the table with Sebastian and Lin sitting on the chairs on either side of me. That's when she caught my eye.

Long, snow white hair that reached her hips even when it was pulled up into a pony tail. She had tiny body but a nice chest, regardless. Her pale skin was amazing icy looking. It was odd, usually Lin was the one who liked the breakable looking ones, and she looked as if she could shatter with one touch. Well, I suppose we'll just have to see how breakable she is.

I walked over to the clothes rack where she was and leaned agenst the wall.

"I don't belive we met." I smirked, but that smirk quickly faded when I realized she wasn't listening. "I'm Ciel." Still no response. Damn was this girl deaf? For whatever reason I decided to try again. I walked up behind her reaching around her tiny waist to put my hand on her stomach while I touched her right wrist that was shuffling through the clothes. She jumped and whipped around. She had wide silver eyes that looked up at me full of surprise. God, she was gorgeous. I usually went for the tall, blonde, 32 C sized girls. She was none of these things. Her hand flew to her pocket and she pulled out her phone and started texting. Damn, I haven't even laid her yet and she bragging to her friends. Just another whore, I should of known better

"I'm sorry, did you need something?" an animatronic voice asked from the phone. I stared at her. I'd heard about the app she was using. It had a mic for it and would spell out whatever anyone said then she could text back and it would say it for her. Fuck, she really was deaf.

"I-I just haven't seen you at school before. Are you new?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I'm Alysta. I'm 15." She smiled and held out her hand. I shook it trying to keep the confused look away from my face. Was that her way of telling me she was underage? It sure wasn't very affective.

"I'm Ciel, I'll be a sophomore this year." I said my eyes never leaving her silver ones. I was surprised that she wasn't affected by my eye patch the way most girls were. Then again, she couldn't really throw stones being defective herself.

"Well Ciel, it's nice to meet you, but I have to get back to shopping. I'll see you at school." She put her phone in her pocket ending the conversation. I turned completely and utterly confused, back to the SlushShack.

"That was fast." Lin commented looking at me curiously.

"Shut the fuck up."I growled, "Where is Sebastian."

"Fucking Rachel in some closet most likely." Lin answered.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me harshly into a closet throwing me agenst the wall, pinning me there. He attached his teeth to my neck and I gasped, throwing my head back.

"Sebastian!" I moaned. His long fingers made their way up my shirt straight to my chest. After dating him for three months I didn't bother with a bra anymore. His knee pressed harshly onto my pelvis. I moved trying desperately to get more friction.

"Already wet, love?" he mused. Slipping his finger into my wet cavern.

"GAAAH!" I moaned, bucking my hips desperately. I needed that damn bastard inside me NOW. I managed to get my hands to his pants button and undo it. While he hiked up my skirt, I pulled out his erection. Its size still took my breath away. I licked my lips looking hopefully up at him.

"Sebas-AH!" He thrust into me roughly quickly. He started to find a tempo thrusting harder into me with every beat. Soon he pushed me over the edge. I screamed his name gasping in pure bliss. He came in me not soon after. We rode out our highs together and then got dressed. We walked out of the closet with our hands laced together.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked sitting down in a chair next to Sebastian.

"The Williamstown sex god has struck out." Lin said casually.

"Bastard." Snapped Ciel.

"Look on the Brightside, there is always Lizzy." Sebastian said cheekily. I burst out laughing.

"THAT'S **NOT **FUNNY!" Ciel howled eyes wide.

"So who was she?" I asked looking around.

"Over there." Lin said nodding towards a cart where the albino was standing.

Sebastian and I looked over at the same time. God, she looked innocent.

"Who is she? I've never seen her before." Sebastian said frowning. Of course he needed to know who she was.

"Some mute freshman named Alysta." Ciel said shrugging. This was really pissing him off.

"Maybe she likes girls." I suggested. "Wait, did you say mute?"

"Yeah, she has to use this communication app to talk and couldn't hear me hitting on her." Ciel said eyes still glued to her butt.

"Come on guys, let's go."Lin stood up and Ciel fallowed him out. Sebastian slipped his hand into the back pocket of my jean skirt when I slipped my hand into his own pocket. We walked out together.

Well, not my best but every fic needs a starting point.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating like usual. Life has been insane lately!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs

-Line break-

I woke up three minutes before my alarm clock out of pure habit. I looked up at the glowing red numbers that read 7:12. I sighed and dragged my body out of bed. Time for summer school and counseling. I stood up and went to grab a quick shower before throwing together a breakfast of whatever was lying on the table. As the hot water pelted my body I sighed. If it weren't for that stupid old hag we have for a guidance counselor I wouldn't be waking up at fucking seven AM to get to school to make up for my suspension and stay on the football team. If she would do anything about those bastards giving Ciel shit all the time about his eye patch then I wouldn't of had to shut them up myself. Those little fuckers had it coming. Oh well, the crazy, old bitch was past her expiration date. Soon she'd be pushing up daisies. Thank god. I step out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

I felt a body slam into mine as I walked past Sebastian and Rachel's room.

"W-w-where –hic- i-hic-iis the exit." Sobbed the auburn haired girl that Sebastian and Rachel had dragged home from the club last night.

"Four doors down on the left, down the stair case, to the right and out the back door. Be quite, the others are still sleeping." I said in monotone, having to repeat this to all of Sebastian or Rachel's lays was really getting tiresome.

"I don't care if I wake them up! They're horrible pieces of shit that can burn in hell!" the girl cried angrily as she began running down the hall sobbing uncontrollably. I sighed and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing an apple I walked outside and got into the limo. I could drive but I didn't feel like it.

"Ready, Master Lin?" Asked Bernie, our driver. I nodded and he pulled out of the driveway.

-Line break-

"Alright, Mr. Phantomhive, you're done for today." Mr. Doxin dismissed "You may go to counseling."

I stood up and walked into the hallway to put away my books. Mr. Doxin is my summer school teacher. Really he was just there to make sure we all came, but he was pretty fair, for the most part, and he always managed to make lessons interesting enough for us to pay attention.

"Yo ho ho, Mattie."

"Wow, Lin, manage to leave port without Captain Eye patch." Steven Oscar and Marcus Green cackled loudly.

"Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth." I growled turning around.

"Careful Steve, him and his brother might make us walk the plank." Green laughed obnoxiously. I grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him up agenst the locker.

"Hey!" Oscar shouted as he grasped onto the back of my shirt yanking backwards. I felt the front of my shirt push agenst my jugular. I dropped Green and turned around. My fist collided with Oscar's jaw. I heard Green fall to the floor with a _clunk_. Oscar had managed to regain his composure and tried to punch me, which I easily dodged. Green had managed to hit my gut in a direct blow while I was distracted with Oscar. I felt the air in my lungs quickly exit. Oscar tried to pull me down onto the ground while I was doubled over, but I flipped him agenst the lockers. I heard his head crash agenst the metal. When I turned around my cheekbone collided with Green's fist. I grabbed his shirt and threw him agenst the lockers.

"Boys! Ms. Brackle's office. NOW." Mr. Doxin shouted from his doorway. I glared at Oscar who was laying on the ground crying. I kicked him in the side as I stepped over him. I made my way into the counselor's office whipping the blood off my fist.

"Mr. Phantomhive." I heard her crackly voice from behind her desk. "Why are you bleeding?"

"Not my blood." I growled.

"Another fight! What are we going to do with you!" She gapped. "If you want to continue with your extra-curricular activities you have to behave."

"But, Oscar and Green-"

"Oh, don't start with that again. Steven and Marcus are example students. It's you with the temper."

"No-"

"Now, Come on. I want to introduce you to our new Peer Counselor. If I can't get to you, maybe she can."

Great. Now instead of a crazy old hag to talk to he'd have some hippy, tree hugging freak. I can picture her now, 25 years old with long, filthy, dirty blonde hair, sitting on top of the desk in a long skirt begging me to talk about my feelings. Fuck, this was going to be a long session.

Ms. Brackle opened up the door to a back office if the name "Dr. Jinx" on the plate . I peered inside. There sat a petite girl that didn't look like she could be a day over 15. She had long, white hair with grown out bangs that were braided and pulled together at the back of her head. She wore a white pencil skirt with a white jacket and a blue shirt under it. Her head was bent over some paper work. She looks so familiar. Oh, fuck. Did I screw her? What was her name?

"Lin, be nice to her. I'm serious." Ms. Brackle said warningly before turning on heel and walking out of the room closing the door behind her. Dr. Jinx didn't seem to notice me. I sat down awkwardly in the seat in front of her desk and coughed trying to get her attention. She didn't respond. I tapped on her desk.

"Hello." I said, my patience drying up.

She glanced up at me, with sweet silver eyes. She smiled softly and reached for her keyboard.

"Hello, you must be Lin Phantomhive. I'm Dr. Jinx. Call me Alysta." She stood up with her hand extended. I stared at her. Her mouth hadn't moved, and the sound had come from the computer speakers. I'd never bedded a mute before, so I guess she must be one of Sebastian and Rachel's. There's no way Ciel would go for something that scrawny.

I took her hand and shook it staring at her. She looked at the smeared blood on my hand and sat back down.

"What happened?" she typed.

"Nothing." I mumbled putting my hand in my pocket. If Ms. Brackle didn't want to hear my side of the story, no way would Alysta care.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me." She typed.

"It was just a fight. No big deal." I said with a shrug leaning back. Now that I looked at her, she really was gorgeous.

"Ok, I won't push you if you don't want to talk about it. Can you tell me why you're in summer school? Your grades seem fine."

"I was suspended last year for fighting with two boys. To make up for the time lost I got put in summer school. It's the only way I could stay in athletics." I explained staring at her.

"I know it is in your file, but I want to know your side of the story. Will you tell me what that fight was about?"

I stared at her. Why the hell did she care? "They were giving making fun of my brother."

"You were just sticking up for you younger brother?" She typed with a frown. I nodded. "That isn't right."

"You're accusing me of lying!" I growled.

"No! I just don't think it's right that you're getting punished for sticking up for something you belive in. I'm going to talk to Ms. Brackle and the other boys about it. It was Steven Oscar and Marcus Green, correct?"

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't stupid; I knew she wasn't going to talk them.

"Were they the ones who you fought with today?" She asked.

"Yes. It's fine. I can take care of myself." I said staring at her.

"Can I see your hand?" She asked. I hesitated but put my hand on her desk. She dug around in her desk draw and came out with some ointment, a wet cloth and a band-aid. "May I?"

I nodded. She walked around to my side of the desk and took my hand in her small, cold ones. She wiped the blood off my knuckles using the cloth and put the ointment and band-aid on. Then she carefully touched the cloth to my cheekbone. I guess I didn't realize I was bleeding there.

"Do I know you?" I said aloud. She shook her head. I frowned at her. How does she know what I said without her computer?

"Lip reading." She mouthed with a soft smile as she moved away from me, sitting back on her desk. She really was a sexy little thing. She had a small frame, but her chest wasn't microscopic like most girls her size. She had an innocent look in her eyes that you just wanted to pound out of her. That was another thing. She was so young.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Fifteen, I'll be sixteen in a couple of days." She smiled proudly.

"_Some mute freshman named Alysta." _Oh, fuck. It wasn't Rachel and Sebastian's lay, It was that chick who struck out with Ciel yesterday. She's a fucking counselor?

"And you're a doctor?" I asked, my skepticism growing.

"Child genius." She said with a shrug.

"Of course." I watched as she walked back to sit in her desk chair. "Are you new in town?" I asked.

"No, I've lived here for almost three years, but I live on the outskirts of town and usually just go to Cider Ridge if I need anything." She typed.

Cider Ridge was a huge city to the north of here. It was hard to picture Alysta in such a big city. I glanced up at the clock. I couldn't wait to tell Ciel about his teacher girlfriend.

"I guess our time is up. I'll talk to Ms. Brackle about Marcus and Steven." She smiled and nodded her dismissal. I stood up and walked out. I hated to admit it, but my hand felt better.

00-line break00000000-

I looked up from my phone were I was sexting a girl named Malarie when Lin walked in.

"You know that girl from the mall yesterday?" He asked instead of a greeting.

"That albino freak? Yeah, why." Of course I remembered her. I couldn't stop thinking about that stupid mute. What was her problem anyway? Besides being a mute she must be blind. Why else would of she given me the cold shoulder?

"She isn't a freshman, she is a teacher."Lin sat down next to me on the couch in the living room.

"What?" I stared at Lin. "She is only 15."

"Apparently she is some kid genius." Lin said shrugging.

"Wait, how do you know." I glared at him.

"She is the new counselor." Lin said.

"Invite her to the back to school party." Sebastian said sitting next to Lin opening his laptop.

"I don't think she would be the type to come to one of our parties."Lin said.

"What, one session with her and you think you know everything about her?" I glared at Lin. I knew I sounded jealous, but I wasn't. Really.

"If you don't think that she would go for Lin you could ask her yourself at orientation." Sebastian suggested.

"You're really making me go?" I groaned. Orientation was where you walked around the school finding all your new classes and meeting new teachers, it was completely pointless and boring if you'd been in the school before.

"You want to see if what's-her-name will cum right?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, fine." I went back to my phone where Malaraie was still sending me dirty pictures. "By the way, Sebastian, where is Rachel?" I asked casually looking through the pictures. It was odd to see him without a girl hanging off his hips.

"Reading a leaked chapter of _Blood on the Windows_." Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

Ever since a trailer for a book called _Blood's Breath_ came out Rachel was obsessed with the series. She dragged us to the bookstore to camp out all night for the midnight release and when it was announced it was going to be made into a series she nearly passed out with excitement. She was always going to discussions about the book and the philosophy behind it. Oddly enough no one ever sees the author of the books, so there is no way to get the books signed. Given the choice of that series or Sebastian I honestly think she'd chose the series.

"So they're finally going to release the sequel?" Lin asked.

Sebastian nodded running his fingers through his hair.

"About time." I mumbled. I sighed and walked to my bedroom.

-end chapter-

Rate, review do whatever you do :P


End file.
